The Girl and the Ferret
by dramionerox
Summary: Complete! Being turned into a ferret was my worst nightmare. But why is it pure heaven? DracoHermione
1. The Girl and the Ferret

hey! this is my first fic EVER! i hope that you guys like it! im trying to make this fic as funny as possible with some romance in it! i know what youre all thinking : how is hermione supposed to fall in love with draco when hes a ferret? in the next few chapters, youll find out ; )

**Disclaimer : JK Rowling owns everything, not me. She's so magically talented, don't you think? **This goes out to all chapters.

**Sorry if the characters are a little OOC (out of character) in the later chapters!**

* * *

It has been a couple of years since Hermione had started her seventh year at Hogwarts. Hermione ended graduating being Head Girl, while Malfoy ended graduating Head Boy. Hermione has changed a lot since her school years at Hogwarts. Her hair was then an untamable curly brown, but now she had a specialist do her hair, making her hair change from straight to curly every week and blonde to brunette every month (thanks to Ginny who over-did this). She put on less make-up, because she felt no need to. 

Some things never change though; Hermione still loves reading books, hanging out with her friends, rolls her eyes every time Harry and Ron talk about Quidditch, and fights with Ron.

After Hogwarts, Hermione took an interest in writing books. Her first book was a big hit "The Things That You Do to Get Your Way." Although she had enough galleons to buy a mansion, she preferred to get a four bedroom house by the lake and a beautiful sunset. She loved her new life.

Hermione decided to spend the night alone; read a book and then entertain herself with some television.

After getting a cup of hot chocolate and a good book, Hermione cuddled herself up on the couch in front of the warm fire. When she opened her book, she smiled at the hand-made bookmark her good friends Harry and Ron made her in their first year. It was messily glued by Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans on the edges, with leaves, twigs, and pieces of popcorn from Halloween, the day that that troll attacked her, were scattered messily around the center of a smiling cut-out picture of Harry, Ron and Hermione's last day of their first year of many memories.

While she was reading, out of the corner of her eye, something was out of place. Hermione was very organized and cleaned what ever her hands can get to. She bookmarked the page that she was on, set down her book and went to the table where she usually filed her papers.

Hermione gasped. It was her yearbook in her seventh year; her last year, the year she was Head Girl, the year she will never forget. Seventh year was the only year in Hogwarts where you get a yearbook. So Hermione joined a lot of activities so that she can get as many pictures in the yearbook as possible. Since she was Head Girl, she was given permission by her Head of House to open S.P.E.W. Hermione was delighted, while Harry and Ron were half happy yet dreading inwardly the whole experience.

Hermione flipped through the pages of her yearbook. Each person in each house had their own page, where they were praised for their accomplishments from Dumbledore, their Professors, fellow classmates and friends. She and Malfoy though, had three pages filled with accomplishments and compliments from the past seven years.

Hermione laughed and smiled at her friends' pages; Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus, Dean and she even got close to Parvati and Lavender that year. She stopped and stared at the page where it said "Head Boy Draco Malfoy and Head Girl Hermione Granger: the People Who made it Happen." There was a picture of her and Draco smiling at the camera... and at each other. She never realized that Draco had a brilliant smile… and laugh, and hair, and eyes, and face, and… _Ugh! No Hermione, you can not think this way about Draco Malfoy! Remember: he is the boy who you loathe, despise, hate, and want to feel… no!_ Hermione kept on arguing with herself when she heard something outside.

_Just remember Hermione: he is a ferret. An amazing bouncing ferret, as Ron puts it._ Hermione put on her coat and went outside. Something stirred in the bushes. She approached the bush without any trace of fear on her face, but she was terrified inside. She spread out the bush and saw a white ferret, dead still on the ground out in the cold weather. Hermione pitied the poor thing and picked it up gently.

The ferret was unconscious, knocked out or something. _Probably by fright, wouldn't blame him._ Hermione assumed. Hermione went back inside her house, took out a small blanket and wrapped it around the ferret. Hermione got a bowl of water and some crackers and went to the living room. She took the ferret to the couch, and cuddled it up in her arms by the warm fire.

* * *

"Lucius," Lord Voldemort hissed out "come here." 

"Yes My Lord." Lucius bowed slightly to Voldemort. Standing straight again, he asked "What do you want of me My Lord?"

"I want you to tell me of this Mudblood Hermione Granger. I heard that she has graduated as Head Girl in Hogwarts. She has had the most top marks in Hogwarts history. She is friends with the great Harry Potter and that other Weasley." Voldemort said, mostly to himself.

"My Lord, if I may interrupt, my son, Draco "

"Ah, yes, your son with the hair, continue." Voldemort interrupted.

"Yes, my son with the great hair Draco has also been in the same graduating year as Miss Granger. He has worked side by side with her as Head Boy. I do not know more about her, but from Crabbe's and Goyle's sons' letters, in their third year, Miss Granger has slapped Draco real hard. I'm guessing that she had a lot of Gryffindor bravery in her. Also, Draco has been turned into a white ferret in their fourth year, and Miss Granger has showed some concern for him. And"

"What's this?" Voldemort hissed out; Lucius quieted immediately.

"Miss Granger shows some concern for a bouncing ferret? Hmmm…" Voldemort said in deep thought.

"Lucius, bring me young Mister Draco Malfoy."

"With pleasure my Lord." Lucius bowed down, and left the room and got Draco.

* * *

Hermione stared at the ferret for a few moments. Chuckling at the memory in her fourth year, when Professor Moody turned Draco into a white ferret just like this one she was holding. Only that this ferret wasn't bouncing. 

After about two hours, with Hermione still watching the ferret, the ferret slowly opened its eyes. Hermione gasped with relief. When its eyes were fully opened, it looked questioningly at Hermione, scared and confused.

"Hello. You were outside in the cold, and I couldn't stand to see you out there. You could've died." Hermione said, showing concern in her voice.

Draco woke up with a start, but did not open his eyes. He just dreamt that he turned into another bloody ferret by Voldemort. Peter Pettigrew, a Death Eater, gave him a Portkey, and was sent to a strange place. Draco smirked to himself, pleased that it was all a dream… or was it?

Draco opened his eyes and saw the girl he thought that he would never see anymore; Hermione Granger. He looked at her strangely, thinking if he was still in a dream. She was looking at him with concern and excitement. _Has she always looked this pretty? Has she always smelled this lovely? Has she ARGH! Stop it Draco! Remember: she is nothing but a Mudblood who is friends with Scar head and Weasel, the girl who slapped you in third year, the girl whose hands are so soft and gentle that I shiver at her touch, the girl who is making me feel warm inside, the girl who…_

Draco's thoughts were stopped suddenly about the pretty girl who was holding him when she spoke.

"Finally you're awake. You could've given me a heart attack." Hermione said.

_I? The Draco Malfoy almost gave Hermione Granger a heart attack? Is she… concerned about me? This just not right… not right at all… Father wouldn't be too pleased with me… Not that he would care anyway. He's such a bastard._

Hermione gently stroked the ferret's fur. Draco tensed and relaxed at her soothing touch. No one, not even all the girls he had been with, made him feel good inside at a mere person's touch. His heart was thumping wildly in his chest. He was surprised that Hermione couldn't even hear it.

* * *

"Draco," Hermione decided to call her "friend" Draco, because she reminded her of…well… Draco. For there was something between the two she couldn't put her finger on. 

"I'm going to be right back. Please do not mess up the house or anything, for I have taken some time cleaning this house for Ginny." Hermione said seriously.

_Ginny…who the hell is Ginny?_ Draco thought.

"She will be coming here to look after you so that you won't do anything bad." Hermione warned

_Me? Bad? It's as if she's talking to a ferret or something… WAIT! I _am_ a ferret…_

The next thing he knew, there was a loud shriek in the kitchen. Concerned, Draco ran to the kitchen and saw nothing but another girl with red hair.

_Oh yeah, I forgot Ginny is a Weasley. Oh great, another thing to ruin my summer: a Weasley babysitting me. This is just bloody great. Oh how our kids would never stop going on about this. Wait a minute… Did **I** just imagine myself with Granger? What has my mind come to?_

"So where's this cute little ferret of yours Hermione?" Ginny asked looking around.

_Cute? Did she just call me _cute_? Oh wait until I get my pawsImean hands on that SheWeasley's bloody red hair…_ Draco started cursing and growling at Ginny, who has seemed to have found him.

"Awww! Such an adorable one, is he not? He looks just like Malfoy!" Ginny squealed with delight. Ginny started cooing at Draco the moment she picked him in her arms. Draco started cursing to himself, and made a mental note to wash himself ten times the moment he returns back into himself again.

"Thanks Gin!" Hermione hugs Ginny one last time before she leaves and started towards the fireplace. Hermione stopped when she put her first foot in, when she turned around at started towards Draco. Draco tensed the moment her rosy lips touched his fur.

"Bye Gin! Bye Draco!" Hermione called out.

"Draco? Is that what she called you?" Ginny asked the ferret with amazement.

Ginny smirked. "No wonder you both are somewhat alike. You both got turned into ferrets… well, except that you're a real one." Ginny said almost to herself; Draco scowled.

"You both have grey eyes, and you both have captured Hermione's heart."

* * *

_What is she going on about now? Hermione—I mean Granger—falling in love with me? Pff!_ Draco soon forgot the thought when Ginny switched on the TV. 

"Ooh! I _love _this show!" she squeaked.

_What the hell_ is _that thing? That's So Raven? Who's Raven? _Draco puzzled over the show and finally drifted off to sleep.

"Wake up, Draco," a soft voice cooed. Draco felt something nudge him in the ribs. "Ugh, you really _are _like Malfoy! Both of you are lazy bums!" Hermione exclaimed. Draco woke up to this comment. 

_What are you talking about? I am NOT a bum! But I have a very nice looking one, _Draco thought. He finally looked around, blinked, and realized Hermione was sitting next to him…in a towel.

"Finally, you're awake! Well, I just took a quick shower. I haven't got work today but Harry and Ron, they're my friends, are coming over for dinner," Hermione explained.

_Just what I need_, thought Draco, _a nice, friendly visit from Potty and Weasel. This really can't get any worse. Just think of what their expressions would be when they find out I've seen Hermione in a towel_, he smirked at the thought.

"Well I'm going to get dressed," she was about to take off her towel but stopped. "I really don't feel comfortable changing in my room with you here, no offense, so I'll be right back," and she left towards the bathroom. Draco cursed.

About five minutes later Hermione came out, freshened up, and picked up Draco. "Oh, you're so cute!" she said while snuggling up against him and falling on the bed. "You know, the human I talk about, Draco, he was pretty cute too." Draco was shocked to hear this. He knew he had looks to die for, but he never expected Granger of all people to admit that.

_Great, now I can definitely make a list of "How to Piss of Potty and Weasel."_

"Well, I suppose we should really start cleaning up the house," Hermione sighed and got up, carrying the ferret with her.

_Cleaning up? What is there to clean up?_

_

* * *

_

Hermione was busy making dinner while Draco was watching TV. He was very interested about this particular show, Teen Titans.

_What the hell? What kind of man would wear tights? And why is that guy green? Hmmm I like the theme song... Teen Titans go!_

Hermione finally finished dinner half an hour before her friends would arrive. She plopped onto the couch beside the ferret.

"Ooh I love this show!" she said and watched with the fascinated Draco.

* * *

i made this story just for fun, and then i showed my 2nd cousin MeGz, who thought that it was really cute. she told me that i should send it to FF! now look, its right here! LOL  
btw, i made this fic, but i had some help from MeGz! thank you SOOO much! i wrote everything until ginny said "you both captured hermiones heart" part. MeGz did the rest down... just wanted to let you know ; ) 

coming up in the next chapter : ginny brings in a "surprise", hermione gets an important letter and has to leave for a few minutes, guess whos taking care of draco while shes away?


	2. Alone with Harry, Ron, and Ginny

this chapter isnt really that good ((im SOOO sorry)) but it will all have something to do with the fic later on... more after the fic

BTW, i wrote this whooole chap by myself ((MeGz, the co-writer of this fic,will help me later on with the storyLOL))

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter characters. ;;It's sad that Draco and Hermione don't really end up together in the book. But we can still write and ship them, right?

* * *

Draco still had his eyes fixed on the television. So far, his favorite TV shows were: That's So Raven, Punk'd, Teen Titans, The Simple Life: Interns, and House. They even watched "Spongebob Squarepants: the Movie." Draco thought that it was extremely stupid, yet surprisingly funny.

_I'm a Goofy Goober, yeah! You're a Goofy Goober, yeah! We're all Goofy Goobers, yeah! Goofy, Goofy, Goober, Goober, YEAH!_

When Draco was "singing" to the Goofy Goober song after the movie, Hermione thought that she gave him too much popcorn; she thought he was choking, because the noise coming out of its mouth was really… strange.

_Ding! Dong!_

The doorbell rang and Hermione stood up to get it. Draco groaned because he was comfortable just where he was curling up next to Hermione. Hermione smoothed her skirt, opened the door, and screamed.

"Oh my God! Where have you two been? Draco and I have been waiting for you guys for the past six hours!" Hermione practically scolded, trying to cover the smile on her face.

"Draco? Why in the hell did you name it Draco?" Ron asked with curiosity.

_Hey! I'm not an "it!" I'm a _he_! While you're a he-woman! _Draco glared at the red-headed man.

"Is it because it's stupid, stubborn, and it acts like such an a"

"No, Ronald Weasley. I named him Draco because he just reminds me of him… in some odd way." Hermione said, dragging them into the living room.

"Hey Hermione, does Draco know how to do any tricks?" Harry Potter, Hermione's other best friend, asked.

"No," Hermione replied.

"Can it play dead?"

Harry and Hermione looked at Ron stupidly.

_If this is how Weasley is every day, I wonder how he passed Hogwarts with such stupidity,_ Draco thought.

"Ron, don't you ever listen?" Harry asked Ron.

"Yeah, I was just looking at the yearbook." Ron smiled sadly.

"I miss that place so much," Hermione sighed. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Well, let's eat." Hermione broke the silence when everyone was thinking of their school memories.

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione talked and laughed like the Golden Trio they were. They talked about their jobs, memories, everything. They looked so happy together. The only person that wasn't enjoying it was Draco.

Draco was staring at them with the uttermost boredom. He had no idea what they were talking about. _I wish that something will happen; anything, _Draco wished.

Tap, tap, tap.

Tap, tap, tap.

Hermione looked up from her food and went to the window. _Wow, I'm good at this wishing stuff. I'll try one more… Okay, I wish that Potter and Weasley would disappear forever._ Draco opened his eyes, and saw Harry and Ron, still there, putting their pepperoni on their eyes, looking like maniacs laughing like crazy.

Hermione read the letter and opened her eyes in shock. She looked worriedly at Harry and Ron, who were putting their straws in their noses looking like walruses. Then she looked worriedly at Draco. Draco saw fear in her eyes. He wished that he could go up to her, in person of course, and hug her. _Wait! Stop! Stop thinking things like that!_ Draco scolded himself. He was getting soft on her.

"Harry, Ron, I need you guys to take care of Draco for a few minutes." Hermione said, while Harry and Ron looked at Draco with evil smiles on their faces.

Draco widened his eyes in shock. No wonder Hermione was looking worriedly at him. She was going to leave him with Harry and Ron!

_Oh, no! They are going to burn my poor… I mean rich fur! I am never going to be poor. Never will I, Draco Malfoy, a pureblood and a sexy beast, _ever_ be poor._ Draco reassured himself. Draco's eyes widened even more.

_Noo! Since I am part human and part ferret, that means I'm… I'm…_

_A half-blood!_ Draco cried out. Hermione, Harry, and Ron looked at the ferret weirdly; because it was making a really weird noise, even worse than his "singing."

"Hermione, why is your ferret making all of that noise?" Harry asked.

"I don't know… he probably ate too much popcorn. After we watched Spongebob the Movie, he started making this really weird noise." Hermione said.

"Or, he probably ate his own crap." Ron whispered to Harry. Harry chuckled at the thought. I mean, come on. Draco Malfoy, eating his own crap?

"Hey! I heard that!" Hermione glared half-heartedly at Harry and Ron.

_I heard that to! And no, I don't eat my own crap! You probably do Weasley. Because that's all your family could ever afford._

"Oh my Godric Gryffindor! Dumbledore would be waiting for me! I'm late!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Why does Dumbledore need you, Hermione? Not that we don't want to watch Draco for you." Harry asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I need to go because I got an important letter from Hogwarts. It's urgent from Dumbledore. He said that I had to be interviewed. I don't know why. But he… he was… using the red pen."

Harry and Ron looked at Hermione with extreme worry. Draco had no idea what was happening.

"The red pen? But he never uses the red pen! The last time he used the red pen was when they found out that Cho Chang was a Death Eater!" Ron looked at Hermione, who looked at Harry. Harry looked down with a frown on his face. Cho Chang had lured Harry into Voldemort. He thought that she loved him, as he did her. But she was only using him to serve her Master. Harry's gotten over the shock, but not completely. Hermione glared at Ron for bringing this up.

"Well, I have to go. Please be good boys and take care of Draco." Hermione told Harry and Ron as if they were her children.

_No! Please don't go! I don't have my wand with me! This isn't fair!_ Draco whined.

"Yes... mother." Hermione smacked Harry's shoulder lightly.

"Don't give Draco a hard time now," Hermione called out. Harry and Ron had imaginary angelic halos on top of their heads.

_Pop!_ Hermione left for Hogwarts.

_Noo! My only savior!_

The imaginary angelic halos were then replaced with imaginary little red horns.

"Say Harry," Ron called out.

_Oh, no, this doesn't look good._ Draco worried.

"Hermione said to take care of Draco. She never said have fun with him, did she, Harry?" Ron smiled mischievously.

_They're going to cook my rich, sexy self! I'm too young, and handsome, to be eaten!_

"No, she didn't Ron. I think that Draco would like a little fun, after watching us chat for the past half hour."

_Another hour of making goofs of your-selves sounds so much better than playing with me! Trust me! I'm a ferret who has brains of a human!_

"I couldn't agree more. Let's go teach him what fun _really_ is." Ron and Harry stood up and were walking towards Draco.

_If this is the end, I will all of my belongings to my cousin's uncle's father's nephew's step dad's sister's aunt's mother's grandson's daughter's son's niece's sixth cousin married three time's great-grandfather's nephew's daughter's twin sons! They got my genes, you know._

"Hmm," Harry thought putting his finger on his chin, as if he were thinking.

"What shall we play first, Ron?"

"I think that we should play our favorite game…" Ron looked at Harry excitedly.

"You don't mean," Harry widened his eyes in shock and excitement.

_Please, tell me you don't mean…_

"Oh, I mean."

_No, you don't mean… Please, anything but…_

"BOUNCE, FERRET, BOUNCE!" Harry and Ron screamed together.

_Noo! What have I ever done to you? Well, besides making your lives hell for the past seven years at Hogwarts… But other than that, WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU, YOU_

Draco's evil thoughts soon stopped when he was lifted into the air, and was bouncing uncontrollably everywhere.

_This is pure torture! Somebody help me! I want my mummy!_

* * *

Harry and Ron were laughing really hard. They had tears in their eyes, their faces red from laughter, and they were clutching their stomachs in pain. They each had a turn of guiding the ferret everywhere to bounce.

"You know what? After all of these years, I never thought that actually_ playing _with Draco would be so much fun." Harry said in between breaths from laughing.

"I couldn't agree more." Ron said; his face was as red as his hair.

While Harry and Ron were making Draco bounce, and Draco was suffering through a lot of pain…

_Pop!_

Harry and Ron stopped, to Draco's relief, bouncing him. Right in front of them, was Ginny standing by the fireplace with shopping bags by her feet.

"Ginny, honey, what are you doing here?" Harry asked, giving the wand to Ron. Harry proposed a week after Ginny has graduated from Hogwarts. They are now happily married. They were young and in love. Ron had to practically separate them, every time he wanted to talk to either Harry or Ginny privately.

"Oh! Harry! Ron! I didn't know that you two were here! I'm here because I wanted to show Hermione something that I bought… Wait a minute, what are _you_ two doing here?" Ginny raised an eyebrow suspiciously. Harry and Ron looked guilty at the floor.

_For once, I'm glad to see Weaselette; especially when she's come to save me._ Draco secretly praised her presence.

"Uhm… we were here because she wanted us to meet the ferret." Harry said awkwardly.

"That's nice. Anyway, guess what I bought for Draco?" Ginny asked excitedly.

_Better be something like a Turn-back-a-ferret-into-human-form-again-so-that-we-can-just-get-on-with-our-lives potion…_

"What?"

"What! You bought something for him, but not for me?" Harry whined. Harry put on his best puppy dog eyes and pouted.

"Mr. Harry James Potter! Stop thinking of yourself! And besides, I got something better for you…" Ginny winked. Harry and Ginny were looking slyly at each other. Harry winked back.

"Get a room, will you?" Ron complained.

"Don't mind if we do!" Harry said excitedly. Ginny just laughed and tried to wiggle out of her strong husband's grasp. No matter how much Ron loved both Harry (not in _that_ way) and Ginny, it was just too disgusting to think of them doing… well, "things."

"Anyway, guess what I bought!" Ginny said excitedly.

"What?" Ron asked in a bored voice.

"Well, I was shopping in this new hidden mall in Diagon Alley. It's really cool; it's sort of like the Grimmauld Place, you know? It's hidden, and it's big… but except that there's no"

"Ginny! Just get on with it!" Ron yelled a little loudly. Draco chuckled.

"Anyway, I was just browsing around and then I saw this really cute pet shop called Mrs. Malfoy's Pets."

_So that's what's Mum's been doing… pshh. And she told me that her "secret project" had something to do with animals… Oops, blonde moment._

"'Mrs. Malfoy's Pets'? What the…"

"_Anyways_, I went inside, and I thought of Draco. I went to the ferret section, and guess what I saw? I saw the cutest outfit ever!" Ginny squealed.

_Oh… no… I. Am. Doomed._

"What is it? A pirate? A ballerina? A clown? A Professor Snape costume?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Ron. Calm down. Someone's had too much Sour Skittles." Harry said.

"No… good ideas, but what I got is even better." Ginny had a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Ginny took out the outfit from the bag. Draco stared at the outfit, and was on the verge of nearly dieing (of both sight and embarrassment). Harry and Ron were ont he verge of dieing too... dieing of laughter.

_Please, oh please, oh please, tell me that she's joking._ Draco cried.

* * *

i wanna thank my first reviewers : Emerald, **hermionemalfoy18**, **TaurusGirl** ((i re-did the chapter...sorta LOL)), **colorguard06**, **NeVeRmInD2**, **Kirikasa**brghtes crayon89, **hgskateprncs**, and **lionlvr**! youve all made me SOOO happy!

i just LOVE spongebob the movie! i just think its hilarious moviein a stupid way! and the TV shows that i listed, are just some random TV shows at the top of my head. LOL

sorry if this chapter isnt really that good, but its sort of an "introduction" to the next chap! and, in the next chap, youre all going to think "what the heck does this have to do with the fic?", well... you have to read later on... LOL

coming up in the next chapter : what is the "outfit" that ginny bought for draco? whats hermiones reaction?

* * *

P.S.  
in the next couple of chapters, some parts dont really have to do anything with the story. hermiones actions gets draco confused a lot, and he has his "blonde moments" sometimes. just wanted to let you know ; ) 


	3. Draco's Makeover

heres chap 3 that youve all been waiting for! hope that you like it! and sorry if you think that this is a crappy chapter...

oh yeah, dont forget to check out my other fic Taking Risks

* * *

Hermione apparated into her kitchen; she expected to see Harry and Ron making a fool of themselves with their food.

Unsurprisingly, they weren't there.

_Please tell me that they aren't doing anything to Draco!_ Hermione thought worriedly.

Hermione was running towards the living room. She could hear Harry, Ron, and another persons' voice.

"…No! This should be up here! Like that!"

"…You put it on the wrong way! It's supposed to be…"

"…I wonder what Hermione's going to think…"

_No! Don't touch me _there_! This is utterly humiliating! Weasley! _Weasley_! Don't touch me there! Private, private, _private_ places! Ahh! Someone help me! I am just a---ahh! Merlin, this thing is heavy! Ahahahaha! Stop it, Potter! That tickles---OWW! That freakin bloody hurts SheWeasley! Ahhh! Mummy! Hermione! Some help me! Ahhhhh! Stop it!Ahhahhaa!_

If Draco weren't going through a lot of pain and humiliation right now, someone would call him crazy.

* * *

The next thing he knew, he felt completely at ease; but this wasn't a good thing. Either one of the Weasleys or Potter put a controlling spell over him! 

_If this is hell, then I feel sorry for those showcase animals on catalogs!_

Out of the blue, someone gasped behind Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Harry, Ron, and Ginny turned around and smirked at Hermione.

"Ginny, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked. Harry and Ginny stood close to each other, making sure that Hermione didn't see their surprise. Hermione was staring at Ginny, not seeing Ron sneak off silently.

"Hello, Hermione! I just came by to drop Draco's present!" Ginny said cheerfully.

_Hermione? _Hermione_ is here! Please save me!_

…

_On second thought, don't look at me! Please don't move Potter and SheWeasley! Or else you will _pay

"Thanks, Gin. But you didn't have to… Not to be rude or anything, but… where is it?" Hermione asked, uncertainly. Harry and Ginny had evil grins on their faces.

"Are you sure you want to see?" Ginny asked mischievously.

_Please say no, please say no, please say _no_ for _my_ sake!_

"Uhm… sure?" Hermione asked uncertainly.

"Hit it, Ron!" Ginny shouted out.

_Nooooooooo!_

Somewhere in the living room, Ron turned off the lights. "Lumos," was heard and the light was towards Harry and Ginny. Ron smirked one final time, before turning on the music.

_Someone kill me now… before it's too late!_

Harry and Ginny move away from what they were hiding, leaving Hermione facing Draco. Hermione's eyes go wide in shock; Harry, Ron, and Ginny were trying really hard not to laugh, so that they won't spoil it for Hermione.

Draco was wearing (in ferret size of course) black mini-converse, black baggy jeans, a blue flame t-shirt that said "Get Pimped" under a black motorcycle jacket, black mini-sunglasses, and a golden medallion. He looked like a rapper; and a white ferret dressing up as a rapper is…well, an extremely random, hilarious, and odd thing to see.

_Oh, great. Here we go. Note to self: kill Potty, he-woman Weasel, and SheWeasley. Another note to self: watch the Spongebob Squarepants Movie before I die of humiliation._

The music starts, Hermione covers her mouth from shock and she tries hard not to laugh. Harry and Ron take turns in controlling Draco's "dance moves."

'_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And they're like  
It's better than yours,  
Damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
But I have to charge'_

When Draco was dancing, Hermione just stared at what they were doing to her ferret. She felt truly sorry for him, she really did. On the outside, she was just shocked. But on the inside, she was dieing of laughter. She wanted to scold Harry, Ron, and Ginny for what they were doing to Draco, for thinking that he was just some animal who happened to be living in Hermione's house. But at the same time, she wanted to laugh at Draco and think that he is the funniest thing ever. But Hermione was a good person, and she cared about other people's feelings; even if those feelings belonged to a ferret.

When the song ended, Harry, Ron, and Ginny were clutching their stomachs in pain, laughing their butts off. Their faces were red, tears were rolling down their cheeks, and Ron looked like he was about to go in his pants, if you know what I mean.

Hermione's mouth was hanging down, staring at Draco.

_Oh, great. The next thing we know, she's never going to look at me again without remembering this… Well, at least it's over… I hope._

Hermione turned around and stared at her laughing friends.

"You guys," Hermione paused.

_Let me guess, "You guys are the best! Do it again! I want to make him dance this time!"_

"…are the best?" Harry asked.

"…are so creative?" Ginny asked.

"…are so funny?" Ron asked.

"You guys are the most selfish, disgusting, annoyingly rude people I've ever met!" Hermione yelled. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Draco all widened their eyes in shock.

_Ah-ha! She's on my side!_

"I mean, come on, sure, it was funny and all," Hermione paused.

…_Or maybe she's not._

"But it was unfair for Draco to be… _used_ that way!" Hermione screamed.

_Yes! She is on my side! Ha ha! In your face, ooh you just got dissed by the bookworm!_

"Oh, come on, Hermione. We were just doing this for a little fun. I mean, come on, it's not like _that's_ actually Malfoy." Ron said taken aback.

_Hey! Watch your mouth! And yes, I _am_ Malfoy! I _am _Draco Malfoy!_

Apparently, this just made Hermione madder. "I don't really care if that's the _real_ bloody Malfoy or not! He's still _my_ ferret! Not yours! What would you feel like, if you were to go through… through… this!" Hermione asked them. Harry, Ron, and Ginny all looked down in shame.

"And what in the hell do _you_ lot know about the _real_ Malfoy?" Hermione asked. Ginny's face looked up in confusion.

"What about the _real_ Malfoy, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

_Yeah, Granger! What about the real Malfoy… wait, that's me. She's talking about me!_

"Malfoy is bloody missing!" Hermione screamed. Harry and Ron looked at each other in confusion.

_I'm missing? I'm missing! Nooo! Where's Draco Malfoy!_

…

_Oh, yeah, he's right here. Blonde moment._

* * *

When Harry, Ron, and Ginny left --- each saying their apologies to Draco (although they thought that Hermione was joking at first; I mean, apologizing to a _ferret_?) --- Hermione sat down on the couch, tired. 

_Finally, they're gone. I was beginning to think that they'd have some sort of sleepover or something._

"Some weekend this was." Hermione mumbled to herself. Draco couldn't agree more. Draco has been through a lot from the past two days. First, Draco was turned into a ferret. Second, he has discovered the wonderful world of movies and television; and now, he was dressed up as a "rapper" and was dancing to the Milkshake song. Things have been awfully weird and hectic for Draco. Although one thing that Draco is having trouble with right now, is dealing with the care and concern from Hermione. Sure, Hermione took him out from the cold, fed him, etc. but she stuck up for him, too. And the thing is: she didn't know that he was the real Draco Malfoy that was missing for two days; she didn't know that he really wasn't a ferret.

And this all put him down.

Sure, Draco must've felt something from her innocent kisses on his fur, the warmth from her body when they were watching the television, and when Hermione tells her personal secrets to him; but Draco just tried and tried to forget all of the innocent and nice things that Hermione has done to him.

Things are just too complicated.

"Well, Draco," Hermione said, startling Draco from the sudden sound of her voice during the silence, "today has been really bloody hectic for me. First, Dumbledore called me for an interview about Draco Malfoy."

_Why would Dumbledore call _her_ for an interview about me?_

"Second, Harry, Ron, and Ginny tried to make you into the next 50 Cent dancing like Beyonce." Hermione rolled her eyes.

_50 Cent? Beyonce? Who and what are they? I'm confused…_

"Third, I am bloody tired and I want to watch a movie. Do you?" Hermione asked. "What the heck… I'm asking for a ferret's opinion! I've gone nuts!" Hermione smacked herself on the forehead. Hermione stood up from the couch, stretched, and went to the television and put a DVD on.

_Oooh! Movie time!_

* * *

After the movie… 

"Goodnight, Draco. I hope that you enjoyed the movie, considering that we watched all three of them." Hermione kissed Draco's soft fur and headed towards her room to go to sleep.

_Wow… that was GREAT! I LOVED the fighting and the action! Especially when the ghosts came and killed all of the bad guys! But the only problem is that there were so many gay moments there! I mean, Frodo starts kissing the guys' heads! I mean, come on, we're not here to look at gay guys make out and stuff!_ Draco spent the rest of the morning (considering that they started watching the movie at midnight and it was now 7:30 am) thinking about the cool and bad parts of the movie.

Draco's eyes were tired from watching the movie for seven hours and thirty minutes straight. So Draco fell asleep on the couch, wondering what mishap would happen to him tomorrow.

* * *

**  
Author's Note :** hahahaha that was a pointless ending! but draco just had to watch a movie! and if you guessed it, draco and hermione watched all three Lord of the Rings movies. i got the whole "gay moments" from my cousin in chicago. she said that when she and her friend were watching LOTR, they were counting how many gay moemnts there were. so if youre a fan of LOTR, dont take it too seriously LOL 

anywayz, the whole "milkshake song" part was an idea from out of the blue. i told MeGz, and she thought it was funny so i put it on here. and originally, draco was supposed to be a sailor ((im SOOO grateful that i didnt make draco a sailor anymore)), but i changed it because of some certain reasons... and like in the last chapter, i said that you all might be thinking "what the heck does this have to do with anything?" ((or something like that)) --- but the "outfit" has something to do with the ending! smiles wickedly

in the upcoming chapter : what will draco and hermione do tomorrow? what will they _watch_ tomorrow? ((its not a movie)) what will their reactions be?

P.S. MeGz will help me in the next chapter ; ) so if you LOVE her writing, then itll be on here! ((BTW shes hermionemalfoy18))


	4. Who's Stalking Me?

**Author's Notes :** i hope that you guys arent _too_ made at us for updating ASAP : (

this chapter is dedicated to my friend, who has just recentlygotpneumonia : ( i hope that she feels better

* * *

Draco woke up with a start the moment he heard the television open.

_What in the…_

Draco woke up with Hermione looking at the television worriedly. Hermione was sort of panicking.

_What the…?_

Draco hopped onto Hermione's lap, got comfortable, and watched the television. His eyes needed to adjust since he just woke up. When Draco's view became clearer, he saw that Hermione was watching "Wizarding America's Funniest Home Videos: Animal Edition."

Draco wondered why Hermione was panicking, since she was going to watch a comedy television show. So Draco stopped worrying about why Hermione was panicking.

"Ha, ha, ha! Very funny, very funny indeed! Now, let me ask you something…?" The host asked, turning the black thing to the boy's mouth.

"Bobby." Bobby answered.

"Bobby, let me ask you something. What do you get when you cross a ferret and a rapper?" The host asked Bobby. Draco and Hermione both paled.

_No. Please, no. Please tell me…_

"I don't know," Bobby said.

"Well, I don't know either, Bobby," the host said, making the audience laugh. "but here's what you'll get." The camera went towards the television screen, and right on television, showed Draco's most embarrassing moment.

'_Draco was wearing (in ferret size of course) black mini-converse, black baggy jeans, a blue flame t-shirt that said "Get Pimped" under a black motorcycle jacket, black mini-sunglasses, and a golden medallion. He looked like a rapper; and a white ferret dressing up as a rapper is…well, an extremely random, hilarious, and odd thing to see._

_The music starts, Hermione covers her mouth from shock and she tries hard not to laugh. Harry and Ron take turns in controlling Draco's "dance moves."_

'_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And they're like  
It's better than yours,  
Damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
But I have to charge''_

Hermione looked at Draco. Draco looked at Hermione. Hermione stood up and…

_Pop!_ Hermione apparated to Harry and Ginny's house.

_Oh…my…God… I actually did _that_! I actually _looked_ like that! Ooh, Potty, SheWeasley, and GayWeasley are all going to pay!_

Hermione came back almost in an instant.

"Harry, Ron, and Ginny didn't do it." Hermione told Draco, but mostly to herself.

_Pshh, she'll believe anything they say._

"It's either they're lying or the Veritaserum didn't work."

_Never mind… scratch that last thought._

"That means that someone was stalking us!" Hermione screamed in frustration, falling on the couch exhaustedly.

_Stalking us? Why would someone be stalking us? I mean, I wouldn't care if someone was stalking me---because who wouldn't _want_ to stalk me---but who in the hell would stalk her? __Someone seriously has problems then…_

* * *

"I sent it, My Lord. My son, Draco,"

"Draco? Who is Draco, Malfoy?" Voldemort asked the older Malfoy. Malfoy took in a quick breath.

"My son, Draco… the boy with the hair…"

"Ah, yes, continue. What about him?" Voldemort drank from his goblet.

"I have sent the tape to humiliate him." Lucius said proudly.

"Why?" Voldemort asked him. Lucius felt confused

"Because you told me to record his behavior that one night and send it." Lucius said calmly.

"You fool! I told you to send it to me!" Voldemort scolded. Lucius looked down in shame.

"You have not done what has needed to be done, Malfoy. I am leaving you with only a warning, but if this happens at least three more times, you will suffer the consequences." Voldemort warned.

"Thank you, My Lord. You are much too kind." Lucius bowed.

"Kind? How am I kind! You have wasted another chance, Malfoy. You only have two more chances left. You are dismissed." Voldemort sent Lucius off, who walked out the door in shame.

"Mwahahahahahaahahahahahaha! (cough) (cough) Ahem… where was I? Ah, yes… Mwahahahaahahahahahaahaha!"

* * *

Back at the Granger household, Hermione was pacing, trying to think of who was stalking her.

"Oh this is _not_ good," she kept saying to Draco. "What if they saw us do magic? Then what! Or what if they're watching us right now…" she looked around the room, eyes panicking.

_Sheesh, she's acting like such a paranoid maniac_.

"Okay, calm down, Hermione."

_Great she's talking to herself. She's paranoid _and _skitsofrentick._

"From now on, I'll just have to watch what I'm doing. Now I'm going to go pour myself a nice, hot cup of tea…or I'll just get a Butterbeer." With that she turned on her heel to the kitchen, leaving Draco…and her wand.

_Hmmm…all the possibilities…. I might as well turn myself back to my oh-so-wonderful self._

He scurried across the bed to retrieve the wand.

_Victory! _Draco dances a little victory dance and _tries_ to get a hold of the wand.

_Damn, wand. Damn, paws. Damn, nails! When I become a human again, I'm getting a manicure._ Draco thought, as he finally took "hold" of the wand.

_Anyway… what was the counter-spell again?_

…

_Oh, yeah! I remember now! Ahem… Superkalafragalistic Espialidoscious!_

…

_Nothing happened… _Ugh! Draco curses.

"7th heaven, when I see their happy faces smiling back at me…" The television sang.

_Oooh! 7th heaven! My favorite show!_ Draco turned his attention towards the television, and failed attempt to turn himself into a human again thought soon vanished.

* * *

**Author's Notes :** sorry for the long wait! MeGz and i are EXTREMELY busy! especially me! i mean, just last week, i had a project due, a bunch of essays, about three tests, and TONS of homework! and then i couldnt write last weekend cuz i was at LA throwing a surprise birthday party for my grandpa!

CONTEST : in your review, give me a cool creative name for a restaurant ((tee hee its for the next chap ; ) )) the coolest name, that MeGz and i think, would be in the next chap! which, BTW, i finished writing! and by the end of ((probably)) sunday, we would compare which ones sound good, and add it in! dont worry, well credit you ; )

in the upcoming chapter : draco? getting soft on hermione? where will hermione and draco go tomorrow? oh yeah, and draco become a hero!  
this next chap is probably my fav chap out of the whole story so far ; ) too bad that you have to wait LOL


	5. The Next Harry Potter

**Author's Note :** sorry for the long wait! hope you guys like this!

me and megan have two new fics ((in her account---which is **hermionemalfoy18**)) called "Finding The Way Home" and "Girl Power!" --- if you want a good laugh, then read both of them! Girl Power! is made just for fun ((sorry if you think its too cliche)) and Finding The Way Home is probably my favorite fic ((besides this one)) that ive written with MeGz!

ive had SOOO much fun writing this chapter! its my favorite chapter so far!

**EDIT (June 7, 2005) : Hey! I won't be updating ANY of my fics from June-July and/or August. Our household is going to be EXTREMELY busy because we're having a family reunion on my dad's side (imagine four computer crazy/obsessed people, including me, making it five, SHARING one computer... ONE COMPUTER!). So please don't hurt me! This A/N also goes to The Girl and the Ferret, Finding The Way Home, and Girl Power!**

* * *

Draco woke up in the morning, smelling bacon and eggs in the air. 

_Hmmm… bacon, good… I hope that she doesn't burn it though._

Draco ran towards the kitchen, his nose guiding the way. When he reached the kitchen, his throat became dry. Hermione was wearing denim jeans and a ¾ long sleeve, body-hugging green blouse. He has never seen her in green, and boy, does she look hot. But to top it all off, she had straight hair, which made Draco wonder if it really was Hermione.

_She looked good… in my colors. She should be a Slytherin… But she should get rid of some _minor_ adjustments. Like the fact that she's Pothead's and Weasels' friend, she's a goody-goody, she's a Gryffindor, and that she's a Mudblood… okay, okay, she has to change some _major_ adjustments._

Hermione turned around and saw Draco looking up at her. She smiled at him. He was so cute, standing on its hind legs sniffing the air.

"Hey, Draco," Hermione greeted him. "I see that you smelled the bacon, didn't you? Well, too bad that you can't have any, because ferrets can only eat specific meat and fruits. I know, because I looked it up in the internet last night before I went to sleep." Hermione turned around again to continue cooking her bacon.

_What! I don't get _any_ bacon! That is sooo not fair! And what am I supposed to eat? Rabbits?_

"So, before you woke up, I went to Mrs. Malfoy's Pets…"

_This isn't good then…_

"And I got you a rabbit! The internet said that 'Wild ferrets feed on rabbits, rodents, amphibians, fish, insects, ground nesting birds, and poultry.'"

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a-gosh-darn minute! First of all, no way in my life, am I going to eat a rabbit! That is just disgusting! And second, I'm not wild! I'm a perfectly trained human!_

…

_Just in a ferret's body of course._

"Here you go, Draco! I hope that you enjoy your food!" Hermione put the rabbit on the floor. The rabbit looked at Draco curiously. Draco looked at the rabbit stupidly. Then, Draco had the sudden urge to creep up onto it, tackle it, and eat it. Draco kept on reassuring himself that it was not food, and that it was merely a… gift from Hermione.

_

* * *

Oh, damn it. Granger gave me a rabbit to eat. No way, in hell am I going to eat it. It's so gross, filthy, and ugly-looking! _

_Hey! Who you calling ugly!_

Draco gasped. _You can understand me?_

_D-uh! Why do you think I'm talking to you?_

_Uhm… lets talk somewhere else. Granger's looking at us._

_Ok…_

_Anyway, how can you understand me?_

_Because I'm not a rabbit._

Draco gasped again. _You're not!_

_Nope, and from the looks of it, you're not a ferret either._

_Yeah! Who are you?_

_Me? My name's Jack Assizhugh. What's yours?_

_My name's Draco Malfoy._

_Really? I heard about you! I heard that you are missing, but all along, you're a ferret!_

_Don't push it._

_How did you end up as a ferret?_

_Long story. You?_

_Me, I was hexing this one Muggle named Albert, then his girlfriend, Debbie, dropped her mirror and the hex bounced back at me. No one noticed me turn into… well, this, because I was sneaking up on him because he hurt my sister, Mai._

_Muggles…_

_Tell me about it._

_Oh, no! Granger's coming! Leave now, so that she'll think that I ate you!_

_Thanks. Hey, you know what? For a Malfoy, you don't seem like a bad guy to me._ With that, Jack left through the backyard.

'_For a Malfoy, you don't seem like a bad guy to me.' What in the hell does that mean? I haven't gotten soft on Granger… have I?_

As if right on cue, Hermione walked up to him, bent down, and smiled at Draco. "Draco, we're going shopping, okay? I just need to buy something for our Hogwarts reunion." Hermione's smile turned into a sad smile. Draco wanted to know what was bothering her. 

_Oh, great, Draco. You _are_ going soft on her… And why wasn't I invited?_

…

_Oh, yeah. This invitation was sent to _human _Draco Malfoy, not _ferret_ Draco Malfoy._

"I'm just going to hide you in my bag, because it'll look sort of suspicious if people see me carrying a ferret around… especially Muggles." Hermione stood up and left to take a shower.

_Muggles? We're going shopping in a Muggle place? Oh, please kill me now._

* * *

That night, when Hermione was shopping, Draco, who was looking out from a whole from Hermione's bag, was fascinated throughout the whole trip. Draco has never been to a city before, and Draco has never seen such colorful lights. There were moving lights, flashing lights, bright lights, broken lights, even lights that made sounds---Draco was truly captivated by those lights. And if he were human, he would have just spent the whole night looking at the lights. He felt like a bug being lured into the light, except smarter: by not touching the light. 

_Pretty lights… lovely lights… want to go to lights…_

Also, Draco has never seen so many people in one place in his life before! It was as if all of the students at Hogwarts multiplied, got plastic surgery, and all went here!

_And _I_ thought that Muggles were ugly-looking. Hey, toots! I might be cute and cuddly, but I'm one hot bad ferretImeanboy._

What amazed Draco more was all of the shops that seemed to go endless down the road. There were restaurants, clothing stores, book shops, and many other stores everywhere. Draco has never seen more stores all in one place. But out of all the stores, all the people, and all the lights, Draco looked weirdly at this one spot where there were trees, grass, and old people carrying sticks and white balls. They seemed to be putting the ball on the floor, hitting them with the stick, and cursing every time that the ball missed the hole. Draco was very confused.

_What in the hell are they doing? Are they crazy or something?_

Then they passed by a sign that says "Tiger Woods: the Best Golf Player in History."

_It's sad… having to go by "Tiger" his whole life. And how can this game, so-called 'golf,' be entertaining? And this Tiger Woods person is the best golf player in the history by hitting a ball with a stick? Muggles, they have the most confusing and weirdest games ever._

Hermione went into a store called "Lauren and Megan's" and bought a glittery red strap-less dress that dragged onto the floor, but with a triangular opening in the middle, to show off her feet and knees. Hermione also bought a red flower to compliment her dress. Draco did not see her dress up (he cursed to himself about this), but he figured that she would've looked really pretty in her dress.

…

Not that he would ever admit to the world that she was pretty.

Hermione walked happily out of "Lauren and Megan's" and began walking down towards the dark alleyway as a shortcut to go to her favorite restaurant, Mio Proprio. Hermione just loved that place. Mio Proprio meant "My Own," and it was a cute, romantic Italian restaurant with an outdoor theme. Hermione could practically live in this place: the food is excellent, the people are extremely polite, and the atmosphere was just superb. But the only problem was that there were couples everywhere. Watching them made Hermione feel…well, left out. Hermione has never really had a boyfriend, and she just thought of Viktor as a guy who really liked her and took her out on dates. But today, thankfully, there weren't a lot of kissing lovey dovey couples that day.

_Aaah, our first date! What's next, Granger? _Draco thought slyly.

* * *

Hermione happily walked out of Mio Proprio. She decided to walk around just to enjoy the city. While Hermione was walking, someone snatched her purse. 

_Hey, Granger! Don't run so fast! I'm _in_ here, you know! It's all bumpy! Oof! Argh! Ow, damn wallet._

From a distance, he heard Hermione yell, "Oh, no! My purse! Draco!"

Draco gulped. Draco peaked out from the bag and saw a man with a black mask covering his head.

_Oh, no! I'm being kidnapped! Someone help meee! I'm too young and beautiful to be a hostage!_

Draco heard Hermione's cries of help. The man ran into a long dark alley. Suddenly, he stopped. The man turned around, and saw that Hermione was no where to be found. The man opened the bag and saw a terrified (although Draco is not admitting of being a coward---he blames his lack of height) white ferret, shivering inside the bag.

"No wonder this damn bag was so heavy! There's a rodent in here!" The man exclaimed. He had an unusual high squeaky voice for a man.

_He must've had a sex change or something…_

The man then gripped Draco's tail…

_Hey! Watch the fur!_

…and threw him into one of the trash cans.

_Oh, great. First, I turn into a ferret, then a rapper, and now what? I'm a garbage man…erm…ferret! This has been such a _wonderful _experience._ Draco thought sarcastically, scrunching up his nose in disgust of the smell of trash.

Then all of a sudden, Hermione came out of nowhere and pounced on the masked man. Hermione kicked, cursed, and punched the man with all of her might. Draco winced.

_Damn… I only got one slap in third year, and that bloody hurt. But this guy… he's receiving kicks and punches from Hermione! And I bet that he's in hell right now… cool._

Draco heard some laughing behind him. Behind Draco was an extremely ugly looking girl with a lot of exposed skin, laughing at the man.

"Ha ha ha, Albert. Is my ickle boyfriend being beaten up by a girl?" The girl laughed at him.

_Albert…Albert…Hey! That's the guy who beat up Jack! And that must be Debbie! I feel sorry for the guy; having to have…_that_ as a girlfriend)_

Hermione looked up at the girl in surprise, that someone was actually watching them. Albert took this chance to punch Hermione hard in the stomach. Hermione groaned in pain. Albert and Debbie both laughed at the helpless girl. Draco widened his eyes and felt an urge to defend Hermione.

_He should not harm Hermione Granger! Oh, great. I sound like Dobby, the house elf now._

Draco pounced on Albert and bit his ear. Albert let out a cry of pain, and groaned. Albert looked around, to see what bit his ear. Draco was getting dizzy, because he was clinging onto his jacket. Draco jumped on top of his head, and dug his claws onto Albert's forehead. Albert screamed in pain; small trickles of blood were flowing down his forehead and onto his nose and chin. Albert, who was as scared as hell, fled away with his "supportive" girlfriend laughing at his back, dropping the bag.

Hermione, who recovered, went towards her bag, picked up Draco, and fled away quickly; so that Debbie wouldn't beat her up as well.

* * *

When Hermione and Draco were sitting on a bench, Hermione cooed soft, comforting words onto Draco's fur. 

"You were so brave… I was so worried…You're my hero…" Hermione mumbled to Draco. Draco was in pure heaven; he should be the next Harry Potter or something. Draco Malfoy: the-Boy-Who-Made-Someone-Bleed.

…

On second thought, never mind.

* * *

**Author's Note : **sorry for the wait! im INCREDIBLY busy! with schoolwork ((tons)) a writers block for Taking Risks, and just no time to sit down and write! 

for the restaurant, someone sent me an e mail and did "Mio Proprio" which meant "My Own," and i just thought that was the best name! it doesnt really sound like a restaurant name, but it fits perfectly for what i have in store ; )

in the upcoming chapter : this will be a short chapter... it has officially been a month since draco has disappeared... what will happen? ((if you know what it is, then dont spoil it for the other readers in your review)) draco isnt the only one thats loved ---and no, draco doesnt turn back into a human just yet ; )  
ive decided that this fic will be probably the **minimum** eight chapters...

just to let you know, hermione and draco were shopping in muggle new york.. LOL ive never been to new york, so im sorry for not explaining it correctly and stuff... and Lauren and Megan's isnt a real shop there : ) --- its just that i wanted mine and MeGz name to be on there in the fic --- so i created that name

**palindrom** - im sorry if were not putting it..uhm... "european style"... we just thought that it should be in america and stuff... so im sorry, again


	6. Making A Scene

**Author's Note : **hey everyone! -waves- -sees glares from reviewers for taking so long- im SOOO sorry that i took so long cuz i had no time! just to let you know, MeGz sent me her bit a long time ago and i just started... two weeks ago and today LOL hope that you enjoy!

oh no! the end is coming! maybe just one more chapter and an epilogue...

**hermionemalfoy18:** sorry it took so long but SOMEBODY HERE took so long writing her part of the chapter  
**me :** -guilty look-

* * *

It has officially been a month since that day when Draco turned into a ferret. Although he wouldn't admit it, being a ferret isn't that bad. Hermione was treating him like a prince. She bought him a fluffy "ferret bed" and a bowl for his food. She decided she would give him human food instead of rabbits, they were too expensive. 

Draco was getting quite attached to Hermione, which wasn't a good thing. He didn't mind living with her quite as much, which was for two weeks now, but he really wished he just turn back to his normal self.

"Morning, Draco," Draco turned around and saw a blonde girl smiling sweetly at him. She looked oddly, familiar.

_Hermione Granger!_ _Whoa she looks…hot… why is she blonde? Is she _that_ obsessed with me? And from the looks of it, I guess so_

"My hair, isn't it?" Hermione asked him, twirling a piece of _blonde_ hair with her finger.

"I know, Draco, it looks different. Damn, Ginny." Hermione muttered.

_Ginny? SheWeasley? Is _that_ who I have to thank?_

…

_On second thought, I'm not apologizing to a Weasley (and who dressed me up as a rapper)._

"Who's Draco?" asked a deep, male voice was heard; a voice Draco didn't recognize.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you I found a ferret in my yard and I kept him as a friend, not a pet." Hermione said turning around.

_Thank God, she didn't refer to me as some animal._

…

_That did not just make any sense, considering I am one… _

"Draco, this is Dominic, my boyfriend. We started going out a month ago."

The words hit Draco like a cold splash of water first thing in the morning, which was extremely unpleasant (he knew from experience).

Hermione had a _boyfriend_.

Hermione wasn't obsessed with Draco.

Surprisingly, Draco was upset; but not too surprised. I mean, with her looks, smarts, and success, who wouldn't want to have Hermione as a girlfriend? For some reason Draco had an odd feeling that he'd never had before. Was it jealousy?

"Well we'll have to take him with us to lunch—" Hermione started.

"No, he'll manage here," Dominic cut in, glaring at Draco. "I really want the afternoon to be just _us_."

_Nooooo way, Domidude!_

"I don't know…he'll be lonely…" Hermione said unsurely.

_Yes! I'll be lonely! I'm Mr. Lonely! Take me with you!_

"Then your neighbor can take care of him," Dominic suggested as he pointed to the window. Next door was an old, grouchy-looking lady with two cats and two dogs. She turned their direction at them and was holding a dagger in one hand and a chicken in the other. Hermione flinched.

"Well …" Hermione said.

"Please?" Dominic gave a pathetic pout. "I had this date all planned out…"

_Pshh I can pout better!_

…

_Wait, I don't have any lips._

"But she's creepy. I mean, the first time I moved in here, she came in and she brought me homemade gelatin… made out of those chickens she breeds."

"How is that even possible?" Dominic asked.

"That's just it. I don't know." Hermione shrugged.

"Well, I don't want that… that… thing to come," Dominic pointed at Draco.

_I'm not a "thing" excuse-mwah. Hmph._

"But I'm not leaving him with her." Hermione pointed out to the lady, who was waving at licking her lips at Dominic, raising her eyebrow. He grimaced.

"Why not leave him here, then?" Dominic suggested.

"No, I don't trust him," Hermione said.

_Hey! Why don't you trust me!_

"Because he might poop everywhere. That's what he did the last time I left him alone in the house," Hermione shrugged.

_Oh, yeah, that's why._ Draco thought sheepishly.

"Hermione! What are we going to do?" He complained, putting his hands on his hips.

"Dominic, what's so bad about bringing him with us? He will behave!" Hermione pouted. Dominic smiled and rolled his eyes at her.

"Okay, okay, he can go." He kissed her forehead. Draco grimaced as they walked hand in hand out the door.

* * *

Hermione raised an eyebrow as Dominic guided her downstairs into the underground secret restaurant everyone was talking about. The restaurant was wide and it was sorted into many different booths. It was really nothing. Hermione's face fell in disappointment. She bought a new dress four months ago for this? 

"Buon pomeriggio." The French waiter smiled politely. "Come posso aiutarlo oggi?" He asked. _Good afternoon. How may I help you today?_

"Ho reso ad alcune prenotazioni l'ultimo mese per due," Dominic said in his best (although Draco thought it was completely horrid) French accent. "Con lo pseudonimo di Dominic Misfalano." He said._ I have made some reservations last month for two, under the name of Dominic Misfalano._

"Ah, sì. Radrizzi questo senso…" The waiter said. _Ah, Yes. Right this way._

Dominic politely asked the French waiter for a moment. He whispered some directions to him, and the waiter just nodded. They both came back with smiles on their faces. Hermione raised an eyebrow at them. Something was not right…

"Dom, what was that all about?" Hermione whispered, when the waiter was leading them towards their booth.

"Nothing, love." He smiled reassuringly at Hermione, who shrugged and decided not to push it.

"_Nothing, love." _Draco copied in a girlish voice. _Oh, puh-lease._

The waiter stopped in front of the last booth by the corner. He took out the keys and fumbled with it for a few minutes. He finally picked out a purple color key and unlocked the booth. Hermione absentmindedly held her breath and Dominic lead her in. Dominic muttered thanks to the waiter. Dominic squeeze Hermione's bag, which made Draco squeak rather loudly.

_Owww! That hurt, Misfalano! Oh, wait till I get my hands on you…_

The waiter "surprisingly" looked at the bag and asked Hermione that they aren't allowed to have any pets in the booths.

_I'm not a pet! I'm a cute, cuddly, lovable, perfectly normal, ferret! There's a difference!_

Hermione sighed sadly and reluctantly took Draco out of her bag and gave it to the waiter.

"Merci, Madame," the French waiter said, taking Draco carefully in his hands and exited the booth to leave them alone. _Thank you, Madam._ Dominic and the French waiter exchanged winks and the waiter walked down the hall.

_NOOO! Don't leave me! Granger, he's taking me away! Nooo…_ (In slow-motion)

"Cessez de tortiller, vous petit rongeur," the French waiter said impatiently. _Stop squirming, you little rodent._

_What… did… you… say…? "Little rodent!" Ohhh, you are _so_ getting it…_

The French waiter opened the swinging door and went into the kitchens. Draco could smell all the different kinds of food that the Muggles were making. He sighed in pleasure. But when the waiter opened another door, he found himself being thrown into the alleyway, hitting the wall.

"Voyez-vous plus tard… sucker…" The waiter called out to him, laughed, and closed the door. _See you later… sucker…_

_What in the _hell_… Ugh! I'm gonna give him (Dominic) a piece of my mind!_ Draco groaned and walked off quietly through the door, which the waiter, stupidly, left open.

Draco walked into the kitchen, only to be greeted by that great food scent again. But he shrugged it off, and ran of to the booth where Dominic and Hermione were. When he reached their booth, again, the waiter, stupidly, left the door opened.

Draco quietly went inside their booth, seeing the most unexpected. The booth was decorated as if you were in Paris. The walls looked so real, that it felt like you were in Muggle Paris itself. The sunset was mixed in beautiful colors of pink, red, purple, yellow, orange, and blue. Flowers of different colors were seen throughout the ground. In the middle of the oddly large booth, there was a small candle-lit dinner table where Hermione and Dominic were sitting and sharing a bottle of wine. Hermione laughed at something Dominic said. Draco felt an odd sense of jealousy at the pit of his stomach.

_I'm not jealous…it's more of… protectiveness… yeah, protectiveness_. Draco kept on reassuring himself. He nearly forgot why he was here in the first place. Dominic held Hermione's hand, and Draco was still. He could not stand someone else… courting Hermione. It was just too disturbing.

Then, Dominic wanted to talk about her friends---mostly about Harry.

_This isn't right…_

Absentmindedly, Draco's gaze went to Dominic's feet. Sitting down, Dominic's pants crumpled and rolled up, showing off his ankles. There was something odd about his ankle. A weird shape was forming. Draco, as quietly as possible, went forward to take a closer look. It looked like… a letter. It started to form into some sort of letter.

Then the letter appeared fully and Draco gasped. It was a tattoo carved on his skin with the letter B with thorny roses wrapping around it. It was the family sign of the Blacks.

_But… how can that be? Sirius Black is dead… and he is the last of the remaining Blacks except for Aunt Bella and Mum…except…_

There was another small letter right to the left of the B. It was an R.

_R…Black…R…Black… Regulus Black! That's Regulus Black! And they say he was dead! It all makes sense! Father said that You-Know-Who killed him… but, what if he used the Polyjuice Potion or…_ Draco stared up at Dominic, who politely excused himself to go to the restroom. Draco hid in the flowers and followed him when we went out of the booth. When he was out of the booth, Dominic hid in the shadows and, for about a second or two, he was Regulus Black. Draco let out a little squeak. It was him, alright. Draco knew what he looked like from the painting in his Aunt Bellatrix's house.

Black took out a vile and drank the Polyjuice Potion. About five minutes later, he went back inside the booth with Draco following suit. Black smiled at her and they soon began talking again. Draco looked at his ankle and the tattoo was gone. He had to do something… but what could he do? About thirty minutes of thinking, he snapped back into reality when someone called him.

"Ah, Draco, how nice of you to join us," someone said. Draco immediately stiffened and did a double take.

"Dominic," Hermione asked, worried, "who are you talking to?"

"Oh, don't you know, Hermione, dear? You're little boyfriend's found," Dominic smirked.

"Dimi, what are you talking about? Are you talking about my… childhood enemy? First of all, he's not my boyfriend. And secondly… he's… at my old school teaching… uhm, History!" Draco groaned.

_Granger is the worst liar in the world. And clearly her boyfriend is Muggle…_

"Come out; come out, where ever you are, Draco." Dominic looked around the room, ignoring Hermione.

"Dominic! What---"

"Shut up, woman!" Dominic roared. Hermione widened her eyes and looked like she was slapped.

Hard.

"How dare you…" Hermione started, "talk to me that way," she said dangerously.

"Oh, yeah? And what are you going to do? Hex me? Put an Unforgivable on me?" Dominic said, looking for Draco---who was hiding in the flowers---without getting out of his seat. Hermione was shocked.

"You're… a wizard?" She asked with a shaky voice.

"Yes, you daft woman," he snapped.

"Dominic… please… explain." It was more of a demand, rather than a request. Dominic smirked.

"Your little boyfriend is in this very room." He pointed at the bunch of flowers where Draco was hiding. Draco immediately stiffened. Unpleasant shivers went up his spine.

_Oh…shit…_

Draco's feet were planted on the ground when Dominic got out of his seat and went towards Draco. He put his hand on the clump of flowers, and seized Draco's fur and pulled him up.

_That freaking hurts you know!_ Draco squirmed under his grasp.

"Draco!" Hermione screamed, clutching her chair hard.

"You mean this thing?" Dominic pointed at the ferret with his other hand.

"This isn't a ferret. This isn't your pet. This…" Dominic threw Draco, who hit the wall and remained on the floor limply. Hermione softly said "no."

"…is what it is." Dominic took out his wand, and pointed at Draco.

"Ostendo verus ego!" Dominic cried and a flash of purple light shot out from his wand.

"No!" Hermione cried.

The last thing that Draco though before the spell hit him was...

_I want my mummy!_

* * *

**Author's Note : **well, we hope that you liked it -fingers crossed- 

in the upcoming chapter : dracos confession! will hermione forgive and forget? or will she leave him in the dust? imagine harry, ron, and ginnys expressions! what about lucius and voldemort?

ah, yes. **d**ominic **m**isfalano. **d**raco **m**alfoy. see any similarities?

Latin Words :  
_Ostendo verus ego_ : show true self


	7. A Cold Change

**Author's Note :** alas! the long-awaited new chappie of the girl and the ferret! now, dont start rejoicing people, because we have sad news : ( hermionemalfoy18, ((MeGz)) has decided not to co-write this fic anymore! yes, yes, tragic, isnt it? well, its not that big of a deal because...gasp!

**there's only one more chapter left until its...THE END!**

P.S. sorry for the lack of updates..and im sorry for lack of excuses..

**HAPPY TURKEY DAY! **

* * *

Painful tingles went all over Draco's small body. His paws were slowly turning into hands and feet. Draco screamed as he felt his body stretch bigger and wider. He felt his muscles hardened, for his flexible body was growing. Draco screamed out in pain when his head was growing bigger. Draco kicked and screamed as if he were on fire. This is, undoubtedly, the most unpleasant feeling ever. It was definitely a more painful transformation than an unmentioned previous experience for Draco had only been turned into a ferret for about eight minutes. It has been ages since Draco has been in his human form. 

The fur attached to his skin was started to go away, replaced by human flesh. Draco slowly opened his eyes and brought his hands up.

_I'm…me._ Draco thought in awe.

Suddenly, he felt cold.

_Very_ cold.

Draco looked down and flushed.

_Holy shit._

Then someone was laughing unpleasantly. Draco looked up. A man was laughing at him with amusement and excitement in his eyes. The heat was creeping up on Draco's cheeks.

"My, my, my, Draco Malfoy… How long has it been?" Regulus Black laughed. Anger bubbled up in the pit of his stomach. Before Draco could say anything, Black laughed again.

"I wouldn't say anything if I were you, Draco. After all, I am your mother's cousin's cousin." Draco clenched his teeth in anger. "Besides, you wouldn't want to do anything…_embarrassing_ in front of the filthy low-class mudblood, now would you?"

Draco's eyes widened. He forgot that Hermione was in the room. He muttered curses to himself. Memories from the past month went through his head. The towel, the lights, the shopping, the costume, Potter, the Weasleys…

"M-Malfoy?" Hermione's voice squeaked. Draco's head snapped up in attention. He looked directly into her eyes and saw panic and fear. Her cheeks were red due to embarrassment and anger. Draco's face remained calm, although inside his heart was beating rapidly and he was feeling very warm all of a sudden. Draco's hand instinctively covered what was not meant to be seen, even though he was sitting in the middle of a patch of flowers.

"Granger," Draco nodded his head. This was a big mistake though. Her eyes flashed from sympathy to fury. It seemed as though you could almost see the fire in her eyes.

"HOW COULD YOU! I FED YOU, I TOOK YOU IN, I TOOK CARE OF YOU, I LET YOU ON MY BED (Draco tried really hard not to smirk), I DEFENDED YOU, I…I…" Hermione's hands were waving around like a mad woman. Her hair was getting frizzier by the second; her cheeks were still flushed, and she had a great look of disgust on her face that made him want to laugh.

Although this was not an appropriate time to laugh at a situation like this, especially when she was being all caps-locky.

"Draco Malfoy, how could you do this? You just turned into a ferret into my front yard and had no intentions of telling me that it was you?"

"---I tried---" Draco muttered.

"---_The_ Draco Malfoy that the whole Wizarding world is looking for because he was missing just like that---" Hermione snapped her fingers.

"Granger…" Draco said in a calm voice.

"Dumbledore is most especially worried because he was looking for past Head Boys and Girls because he wanted to see if they wanted to take Sprout's place for she is taking an early retirement---" Hermione ranted on, pacing in circles.

"_Granger_…" Draco was getting pissed off right now. Here she goes again, talking and talking and talking and talking, but not really saying anything. It was pointless, really.

"So I found you in our front yard, picked you up because I felt sorry for you. Harry and Ron came over and we had a _splen_did time eating and talking over dinner. But I knew that something was definitely wrong, you know why, Malfoy?" Hermione stopped pacing. She was glaring at him, but there was a deep frown on her face. She looked like she was forcing herself to stop crying, although she was having a lot of trouble doing so.

"_Every_ Wednesday night," Hermione managed to choke out, for tears were already streaming down her face, "on the second week of the month it's always my cursed day. I was planning this little dinner for Harry, Ron, and I (Draco scowled at the mention of their names) for about four months now, because of their busy schedules. I went to Wizard Mart and I literally had to wrestle this one old lady for the last chicken. And it took me a long time to do so, since she was a retired professional stunt woman. When I got the chicken, I put my special sauce on it and put it in the oven. You see, I forgot that it was in the oven when we were watching the SpongeBob movie, okay? It's not my fault that the chicken burned! _It's not my fault! The chicken burned! The chicken burned!_ THE CHICKEN BURNED!" Hermione cried, fell on her knees, and sobbed loudly.

_And the most emotional woman on earth award goes to… Hermione Granger! Please step up and claim your prize!_

…

_On second thought, never mind… that doesn't sound like a good idea right now…_

"Sad story… such a tragic story…" Black was wiping his eyes with a napkin. Draco looked stupidly at him.

"I know… I know…" Hermione quietly said between sobs.

"Here, let me give you a hug. It looks like you need one," Black spread his arms out. Hermione stupidly got up and went towards him. She really needed a hug right now…

"No, Hermione!" Draco yelled out for the first time in a month. (It felt really weird now that he could talk and that humans, like himself, could actually understand him.) But Draco was too late. Hermione turned around at the sound of her name, but Regulus Black grabbed her hands and grasped it tightly behind her back.

"Stupid mudblood girl! So pathetic…" Black whispered something in her ear, which made Hermione grimace.

"Leave her alone!" Draco yelled.

_Wow…this is what it must feel like to be a Gryffindor…what the hell?_

"Or what, Draco? Show off?" Black laughed evilly.

"What has she ever done to you? To me, _uncle dearest_?" Draco said those last two words as if Black was a whiny six-year-old.

"Haven't you figured it out by now, _Draco_? It has been many years since I was gone, waiting for this moment to arrive. The Dark Lord told me to go in hiding until I felt it was the right moment! Truthfully, I, the Dark Lord's most loyal servant, did not know what he meant. It took me many, many years to figure out. But then, I happened to pass by the Malfoy Manor one day not so long ago. Disguised as your neighbor, I ended up walking up to the Manor to visit your father and learn what has been happening over the past few years. Your father and I were having a pleasant chat about the latest Wizarding cheese graters, when the topic suddenly turned to the family." Black smiled, showing yellow-black teeth that made you want to hand him a toothbrush.

"Lucius was always bragging on how the Malfoys were always this and always that and a bag of Cheetos…oh, how I despised Lucius. Always bragging on things that _I_ couldn't do because I was in hiding! Always---" An annoyed sigh came from Hermione---whose hands were still held behind her back---which made Black get out of his rants.

"Anyways… I learned about you and how you're doing at school. Lucius told me about Potter and his two friends: a blood-traitor Weasley and a mudblood girl. I knew that Potter was always up to the Dark Lord. Truthfully, I'm too big of a Quidditch fan to actually hurt Weasley… so then, I decided on the mudblood girl. I knew that without Potter's friends he would be nothing, especially since he lost the next best thing to a father… my brother." Black smiled again.

_Yada-yada-yada…_ Draco thought, bored. _As if I actually care. _Black then started talking about how he and Sirius Black used to be the best of friends until he turned against the Dark Lord. He also talked about how he finally figured out how to successfully make soup out of water, rocks, and a pair of old socks…and all that other boring junk. Hermione was seriously trying not to sleep, because it was very late at night (Draco guessed) and everything that Black was saying was incredibly boring and pointless.

"And _then_ I told him," Black said in a loud voice, which made Hermione's eyes snap open, "that when you squeeze the lemon, you shall be able to find the switch to the end of the game!"

_Will he _ever_ shut up!_

Draco had the urge to itch, but then that would mean that he would have to take out a hand, which didn't seem like a very good idea.

"Speaking about gondolas, my father always said…"

"What is the meaning of this?" Someone cut Black in the middle of his incredibly boring tale. Draco, Hermione, and Black's attention all swept to the door.

"Lucius!" Black stuttered, sounded shocked.

"Regulus?" (Lucius)

"Regulus!" (Hermione)

"Granger?" (Lucius)

"Mr. Malfoy?" (Hermione)

"Father!" Draco yelped.

"Draco?" Lucius asked, looking at his son on the floor.

"Uncle Regulus!" (Draco)

"Uncle?" (Hermione to Draco)

"Uncle." (Draco)

"Oh…" Silence.

"Draco, where have you been this past month?" Lucius asked finally. Draco flushed for the trillionth time that day.

_You wouldn't believe me if I told you so…_

"At Granger's," Draco said calmly, staring at Lucius right in the eyes.

"What were you doing in the mudblood's house?" Lucius asked pointing to Hermione; his face unreadable.

"I was a ferret," Draco said as if they were talking about the weather. For some odd reason, Lucius's face paled.

"Ah." That was all Lucius said.

"_Black…_" a dark voice spoke which made tingles run down Draco's spine. Everyone looked around in alarm.

"My Lord!" Black got down on his knees and looked down. Suddenly, fear took over Draco's whole body. If Draco was cold, he felt as though he were covered in ice. Draco absentmindedly covered himself more.

The room went darker and a dark figure walked up in front of Regulus, who pushed Hermione away from himself as if her hands were made of ice.

"Have you figured out what I had told you a long time ago?" Lord Voldemort hissed.

"Yes, yes, My Lord. I was to take advantage of the mudblood girl and to weaken Potter, My Lord. Although young Mr. Malfoy was brought into the picture and---"

"Young Mr. Malfoy…" Voldemort cut in. "Where is he?" Without waiting for a reply, he turned towards Draco.

_There's no place like home… there's no place like home… there's no place like home…_

"Malfoy," Voldemort called out, which sent shivers down his spine, "do you have the tape?"

Silence.

"What…tape…?" Draco muttered, his eyes filled with fear and awe. One of the most powerful wizards in the world is talking to him… and yet, he was asking about…a tape?

"The tape, fool!" Voldemort yelled in rage. "Black! Malfoy!" He called furiously.

"Yes, My Lord?" Both said, bowing their heads down lower.

"Where is the tape?"

Silence.

"Black, it was _your_ mission to bring me the tape! Haven't I told you so all those years ago? That was what I was telling you about! But _nooo_…" Voldemort said, acting in a school-girl-ish way. "_You_ had to go in _hiding_! Why in the hell did you go into hiding anyways?" Voldemort demanded.

"You…you told me to, My Lord," Black stuttered.

"_Oh_, so now you're blaming it on me?" Voldemort raged. Everyone widened their eyes.

_What in the hell…_ Everyone thought. What in the hell is this blasted "tape" that Voldemort is talking about? Everyone in the room except Voldemort himself and Lucius knew what Voldemort was talking about.

"No, My Lord! Never!" Black said with wide eyes.

"You are useless to me, Black! _Avada Kedavra!_" Voldemort took out his wand and aimed it at Regulus Black. Black screamed and lay dead on the floor.

"Malfoy!" Voldemort screamed, looking at the older Malfoy. "Where is the tape?" Voldemort asked again. Lucius looked paler.

"The tape…it's still in the studio, My Lord. I thought you told me to send it, remember?" Lucius said unsurely. Draco was really confused. Voldemort, the most evil and wanted wizard in the world, was looking for a tape? Draco looked at Hermione and saw, to his great relief, that she looked as confused as he did. Thank God that he wasn't the only one not getting the picture.

"You are useless, Malfoy! _Avada Kedavra!_" Voldemort pointed his wand towards Lucius. Lucius screamed, looked one last time at Draco, and lay dead. His piercing dead grey eyes were looking straight at Draco. Draco shuddered deeply.

"Fools…I'm hungry. I wonder if they serve sushi…" Voldemort muttered to himself and went out the door.

When Voldemort left, Draco and Hermione were alone in the room. They were both breathing deeply. _What just happened?_ They both thought. You-Know-Who was in this very room a few seconds ago, looking for a tape. Little did Voldemort realize that there was a naked young man and a Muggle-born in the room… This was just freaky… Voldemort just acted like a bratty emotional teenager.

Boy, were they going to have some nightmares.

_At least I'm not dead…_ Draco heard a sigh and momentarily forgot that he wasn't alone. He stared at Hermione and saw her sitting down on the chair with her head on her hands and her elbows rested on her knees. Her hair was frizzy and her face (well, the part that you can actually see) was red. Despite their current situation, she still looked pretty.

Hermione looked up and to Draco's delight, she was smiling. She ran to him and said that she was so happy that he was safe. They kissed and Hermione confessed her undying love for him and that she was so scared and she was worried sick about him. She found her wand and conjured him some clothes and they both walked out of the restaurant together holding hands, and they lived happily ever after.

…_As if_. Draco thought.

Hermione looked up and saw that her eyes were in tears. Draco had the sudden urge to walk up to her and kiss her tears away until begged him to stop.

"I---"

"I don't want to hear it, Draco," Hermione said quietly, but fiercely. Draco took notice that she used his first name. Even though she has called him by his first name before… well, that was different.

Hermione stood up with her chin high and her back straight; her nose high in the air. She would have looked confident, but the tears streaming down her face and the hiccups she made didn't make her look so. She grabbed her bag and went towards the door. Draco desperately wanted to say something. But what would he say? Come back? Don't leave? Don't forget to write? Draco watched in pain to see her walk towards the door.

Hermione turned the doorknob, gave Draco one last look, and walked out of his life.

_Shit…I blew it. I know I did… I should have said something… make her turn around._

_Draco Malfoy, you have made the biggest mistake in your life, you know that?_

_What…no, which mistake, exactly?_

_You let the girl of your dreams walk away just like that!_

"_The girl of my dreams?"_

_Yes… ever since you turned into a ferret… which wasn't _that_ bad… now was it?_

_Being a ferret was my worst nightmare…but it was pure heaven at the same time… does that make sense?_

_Well… in a way…no…in a way… yes._

…

_Now, whose clothes would fit me better…Father's or Uncle Regulus's?_

_**The End!**  
_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note :** ((read the first A/N at the top before reading this one)) ah, if you are confused in this chapter...oh well.. maybe ill fix it...one day.

yes, dracos arguing with his conscience, if you wanted to clear that.

awww.. im SOOO sad.. this is the second to the last chapter!** theres definitely going to be an epilogue!** and im writing it by myself too! its either im going to make it a fluffy, cliche, funny, or a rolling-my-eyes-because-it-was-super-corny ending.

positive reviews are highly appreciated!


	8. Epilogue

**Author's Note :** OMG! It really _is_ the end:cries:

This was the first fic that I ever put on I just wanted to write just for fun but it turned out to be more fun that I have ever imagined! I was not very experienced with writing, but the more I wrote, the better I got. I'm also very proud to say that I never got a single flame (well, I got one-half of a flame..)! Yay!

:hugs everyone:

I tried to add many little funny things without overdoing it too much, that way it wouldn't sound too confusing, but still be a great chapter.

A **BIG** thank you to all the reviewers! And a **BIGGER** thank you to **hermionemalfoy18** who co-wrote the first six chapters! This chapter is dedicated to you, MeGz, and all the reviewers!

* * *

Hermione was running out of excuses. 

When she went home from the strangest and the worst date she has ever been on, she came home disheveled, frustrated, and simply messed up. Ginny came over one day and she has never seen Hermione so emotional and touchy before. Ginny knew that it had something to do with Draco the ferret (since he would be always near Hermione) and his absence, but Ginny didn't push it. Though every time the subject about Draco would pop up, Hermione would always look at Ginny as if she had sprouted antlers and she would always have this blank look on her face.

"Hermione," Ginny rested her elbows on her knees and leaned forward in her chair, a tea cup in her hand, "I past by Mrs. Malfoy's Pets today and I talked to Narcissa. You know, Draco Malfoy's mother. She's a very nice woman once you get to know her. A bit stiff, yes; but other than that, she's very…yeah." Ginny saw that blank look again from Hermione's face, and figured out that she wasn't listening. She tapped the tips of her fingertips against the tea cup and took a sip.

Nowadays, every time Ginny and Hermione would have tea, they would always have these awkward silences. It would always be the same thing every single time. Ginny would always start up a conversation; Hermione would always smile and nod her head blankly. It is so unlike Hermione to be so…blank; especially for a very long time.

"Hermione, where's Draco? I haven't seen him in a while. Is he back from your mother's second cousin's niece yet?" Ginny sighed, trying to figure out what really was wrong with her brown-haired friend.

"No, actually, he isn't," Hermione said unemotionally, "he's…he's…"

_Ding! Dong!_

"Ah! Someone's at the door! I have to go get it!" Hermione put down her tea and went for the door at quick speed.

"But---" Ginny said as Hermione ran past her. She sighed and ran her hand through her red hair. She wasn't getting anywhere with this. Hermione will eventually run out of excuses and will have to take out the truth eventually.

_Oh my Godric Gryffindor! Why haven't I thought of it before?_ Ginny gasped, fumbled through her purse and took out a piece of parchment and a quill. Writing down a quick note saying that she would be right back, Ginny apparated to Hogsmeade to visit a certain Potions professor.

_I wonder who that could be…_ Hermione thought. _Maybe it's those Witch Scouts again. Though their cookies are amazing, they are really annoying._

Opening the door, Hermione saw who it was outside, gasped, and closed the door immediately.

_That is definitely not a Witch Scout._

The person knocked on the door once more and Hermione sighed. Smoothing her top and running a hand through her hair, Hermione took a deep breath and slowly turned the knob.

_It's either now or later…now remember, Hermione: be cool, don't show any emotion, and don't look stupid_.

Opening the door once more, Hermione obviously lost it. She closed her eyes momentarily and was taking many deep breaths (obviously lost her cool). When she opened her eyes, shock and anger covered her whole face (so much for not showing any emotion) and her mouth was hanging open (need I say more?). Hermione came face to face (again) with the one person who she planned on never seeing ever again.

"W-what…" Hermione started to say, but he pressed his finger against his lips, motioning for her to not say anything. Hermione was a little thankful for this, for she really had nothing to say. In fact, she really didn't know _what_ she was going to say to him. "What are you doing here?" "What do you want?" "What the hell is _Draco Malfoy_ doing on my property?"

"Granger, please let me explain." Draco looked into her eyes and Hermione felt like looking away, but she couldn't. Hermione nodded quite stupidly, for her mouth was still slightly opened.

"I am grateful that you took care of me when I was a…creature that I have had very bad memories of. Thank you for sticking up for me when I was humiliated. I would also like to thank you for helping me when I fought that Muggle in the alleyway. What I'm really trying to say is…" Draco paused for a moment.

"One moment," Draco put up a finger indicating that he would be right back. Draco turned around and took out something from his pocket. Hermione was touched by his words though she was waiting excitedly for what he was about to say next. Her excitement faded quickly, though, when she saw that Draco was reading from a note card. _How pathetic. And all along, I thought that he was saying this from his heart…Wait! Does Dr---Malfoy even _have_ a heart?_

Draco turned around again, looking as though nothing had happened, though he stuffed the note card in his back pocket.

"What I'm _really_ trying to say is…I'm sorry," Draco said the last words with a sigh. Hermione's eyes softened, though they dropped a little.

"Malfoy, do you really think I'm that stupid?" Hermione said quietly. This time, it was Draco's turn to look shocked. This was not how it was supposed to go.

"Do you think that it would be really that simple just to forgive you and forget about what happened?" Hermione said a little louder, the anger that she has kept in the past few weeks was finally being released little by little.

"It's not my---" Draco tried to reason, but Hermione cut him.

"Did you think that just because I felt _sorry_ for you, leaving _you_ out in the rain, that _we_ would be the best of friends now?"

Draco was frowning now. "No, no, but---"

"DID YOU THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE I GAVE YOU A CHANCE, I WOULD GIVE YOU ANOTHER ONE!" Hermione was screaming and waving her hands hysterically. Draco shook his head sadly and gave out a sigh and Hermione ranted on and on and on. Honestly, if there was one thing that she would never rid of, it would be her talent on ranting about useless things like her bloody spew.

"Hermione," Draco said calmly, lightly putting a hand on her shoulder. This sort of worked effectively because she calmed down; though, she was taking deep breaths after releasing out most of the anger that she has been holding.

"Hermione," Draco said again, "please." Hermione simply stared at him.

"I…"

"I wonder which bloody note card he's using right now," Hermione muttered.

Draco put down his hand from her shoulder and clenched his fists. He continued to talk as though he had not heard what she had just said.

"I don't think that I hate you as much, Granger. I'm not sure if we can be friends. Hell, I'm not even sure if we're going to even get along…" Draco sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair.

_If this is Draco's attempt to really apologize to me, note card or no-note card, this is even more pathetic._

"…but I'm willing to give it a try." Draco turned and walked away from Hermione, leaving her speechless on the spot.

_He's leaving? Just like that!_

But before Hermione could think any more thoughts, Draco came back except that he didn't come back empty-handed.

"Will you give me another chance?" Draco asked, hope in his eyes. Hermione stared at what was in Draco's hands. She looked at him with warmth, happiness, and amusement in her eyes.

"We'll see about that." Hermione smiled and she walked up to Draco and kissed him sweetly on the lips. Draco kissed back with passion, carefully not to drop what he was holding. Hermione pulled back, both with smiles on their faces. Hermione kissed him once more, before pulling Draco into her house.

"Hermione, I'm…oh, my." Ginny came back from Hogwarts to get Veritaserum from Snape, for it was quite a lot of money if she just bought it from the potions store. Sure, Harry and she were rich, but Ginny didn't want to waste money on something like this.

Ginny blushed as she saw the couple before her on the couch. Draco and Hermione were sleeping peacefully on the couch. Draco's arm was draped around Hermione's stomach, while Hermione's back was against Draco's chest.

Guess she didn't need to Veritaserum after all.

It was _so_ much better seeing the truth than actually hearing the truth.

Suddenly, Ginny felt her leg get scratched (in the ticklish way, if you know what I mean) by something. Suddenly, she looked down and tried her hardest not to scream. After realizing what was scratching her, she crouched down on the floor and looked adoringly at what she saw.

Two ferrets: one with beautiful green eyes and another with bright blue eyes. They both looked up at her with happiness (though it's really hard to imagine how ferrets actually looked like when they're happy) and started to scratch their small claws at her again. They looked very familiar, but Ginny couldn't think about anything else except the fact that they were _just too cute_!

Suddenly, Ginny's eyes brightened as she thought of something. Ginny clapped her hands over her mouth and started to get excited. Ginny quickly jotted down another note to Hermione (and Draco, she forgot to add) saying that she would borrow the ferrets for a while. She wrote down where they were going to and what they were going to do. After looking over the note, Ginny picked up the ferrets.

"We're going to have a wonderful time!" Ginny cooed in a baby voice to the two ferrets.

"I'm going to introduce you two to one of my friends, Mrs. Malfoy!"

* * *

**Author's Note :** :still crying: Again, thanks everyone who reviewed! 

It must be pretty obvious if you don't know** who** the two ferrets are. I feel _sooo_ sorry for them. Wouldn't you? XD

**tomfelton'sbabe429** (you're my first reviewer EVER)**, GothicxHermione, Kirikasa, FlairVeronatheSlytherin..., colorguard06, TaurusGirl, Pauly-85, SugarQuillHigh, Lady-Delphinea, krystalmaze, dracoNmione, Remusly-Moony, DarkNothingness, bellgirl, Lady-Crymsn, Tears-That-Fall, TheShadowAvenger, Smiles28, LadyJaye, NavyBrat13, TheGryffindorDrummer, harryptaxd204, WannaBArtist, theNotoriousWookie, professionaldooropener, jesska-14, undecidedcaoz, emziwilson, EternityCircleSisters, Vluko1, Zidra, RavenoftheShadowedMoon, Moony-Mione-Padfoot, HiddenOperaAngel****, ShioriKaiou, **and all the anonymous reviewers! Oh, yeah...for all the people who reviewed for Chapter 7, I probably died laughing because you guys leave such funny reviews XD

I'm not yet sure if there should be a sequel...because the way I ended it, it sort of sounded like there _was_ going to be a sequel...Oh, we'll see about that! Just keep checking my FF author profile or put me under your "Author Alert" just in case I decide/come up with something new for a sequel!

**HiddenOperaAngel** **-** you made me laugh _sooo_ hard

**LadyJaye** - well, was this chapter good enough? You want funny, yet sappy, him some-what begging for forgiveness, etc. The moment I saw your review, you were _this_ close to what I was originally going to write. I was originally going to make Draco rap/sing to her, but I think that this idea is _sooo_ much better!

Now...if you would please review one last time, I would be happy...(yet, at the same time I would feel sad because I would no longer be updating this fic.) And try not to flame :crosses fingers:

:hands everyone a ferret!Draco plushie:

Much love,  
dramioneRox


End file.
